


噗、咚。唰──

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 寫寫活動文，大B板八月大家來說鬼。





	噗、咚。唰──

**噗、咚。**  
 **噗、咚。**  
 **唰──**  
  
悶響帶著黏膩的濡溼，時遠時近，徘徊門外。  
  
是那個聲音。  
  
舒以文縮在小沙發裏，緊張地握著手機，班級群組一則則跳出來的訊息如同此刻他的心跳，怦怦怦、登登登登，已時過半夜兩點，聊天室依舊熱絡不絕。

  
 _：浩宇才剛出事 隔天好像就換阿楷對吧！！  
_ _：[貼圖]_  
 _：還有群哥！群哥這幾天不是沒來嗎？聽他媽說高燒一直降不下來……_  
 _：丁冠霖前天從樓梯摔下來，撞破頭還去縫好幾針，會不會也是(scare)(scare)_  
 _：[貼圖]_  
 _：到底是誰說要弄黃韋澄的，搞成這樣是要全班陪葬嗎？！_  
 _：[貼圖]_  
 _：[貼圖]_  
  
舒以文深吸一口氣，拇指飛快敲著，卻因為有些手抖刪刪改改好幾次。  
  
 _：那個 我也聽到那個聲音了……_  
  
群裏瞬間又炸了開來。  
  
 _：[貼圖]_  
 _：[貼圖]_  
 _：[貼圖]_  
 _：幹！黃韋澄不是喜歡你嗎？他去找你幹嘛？！！！_  
 _：[貼圖]_  
 _：見笑轉生氣喔喔喔喔_  
 _：哭么喔 到底誰先開始蝦78亂搞的啦！黃韋澄現在變厲鬼是怎樣！_  
 _：[貼圖]_  
 _：舒以文你勸一下黃韋澄啦幹！再這樣下去大家沒被他弄死也會被嚇死！_  
  
盯著手機螢幕，訊息洗版的速度快到令他有些恍神，直到畫面上方突然跳出形式不同的通知，舒以文稍頓一下，沒作多想便點開。  
  
是簡訊，陌生的號碼下方一行字簡潔俐落：  
  
**_關緊門窗，拉上窗簾，去睡覺。_ **  
  
這個時間點、這樣的內容，是巧合還是對方傳錯人？  
  
好奇心終究悄悄占上風，他好似忘了方才的害怕，坐起身子將號碼輸進App反查，結果只顯示為未通報的私人號碼，通訊軟體的加好友欄也表示查無ID，反覆讀過簡訊，儘管滿腹疑問舒以文還是依言照做，再倒回床上，竟也換得一夜深沉安穩。  
  
夢裏沒有那個聲音，也沒有不遠處的黃韋澄低低地偷盯著他。  
  
◇  
  
輔導老師站在講桌前，視線來回掃過缺席近四分之一的教室，以及學生臉上青青黃黃的黑眼圈。  
  
黃韋澄死於排擠和霸凌，所有人心知肚明。但黃父黃母不願深究，加之校方也有意隱瞞，最後只讓「情關難過」成為對外統一的說辭。  
  
對，也不對。半真半假，卻也沒有人真正反省過什麼。  
  
黃韋澄暗戀舒以文的事後來弄得人盡皆知，口無遮攔的玩笑話變了調，幼稚的排擠遊戲變本加厲，最後竟然是以這種方式收場，但如今班上只有因著恐懼而來的相互追究，彷彿不是走了條生命，而是誰砸壞了教官室的窗戶。  
  
下課鐘響，舒以文長嘆口氣，才想將臉埋進臂彎，冷不防被好友直接從後領口提起來。  
  
「阿舒別睡，你剛說的方法確定有用？你昨天真的沒作惡夢？」林俊吉一張大臉靠得很近，眼下一樣掛著兩道青黑，他也沒睡好，只是沒像其他人那般嚴重。  
  
舒以文縮起下巴退了好一段距離，餘光恰好瞥見對方大嗓門招來的注意力。  
  
目光貪狠，像群盯著肉塊的猛禽。  
  
「對……對吧，可是那不知道是誰傳的，我照做而已。」他放低音量，輕輕滑開手機，「『關緊門窗，拉上窗簾』，就這樣。」  
  
「借一下，」也沒等舒以文答應，少年一把抓過手機，點開自己的通訊錄輸入號碼作查詢。林俊吉這座八卦站，什麼沒有，就情報和資料最多。  
  
「啊，是隔壁班久懷耶。」  
  
「哪個？」  
  
「全校就一個姓久的，之前二外你們還同組一學期，你居然沒存人家手機號碼？Line也沒換？」  
  
舒以文下頷微抬，像是想起什麼，隨即又搖搖頭，「他不是很討厭我嗎？不然幹嘛整學期老瞪著我不講話，好像我欠他錢一樣。」  
  
「嗯？會嗎？」林俊吉乾脆就著人家桌子趴了下來，一面滑著好友的手機，「久懷只是不愛笑，人其實滿好的，而且他家裏好像有在做宮廟，上次我……欸！久懷他家做宮廟的！」  
  
舒以文被林俊吉這樣喊著實嚇了一跳，剛要發難，對方忽地一把將手機塞到他眼前，「人家找你耶，這麼巧，快跟廟公說救命啊！」  
  
無心搭理林俊吉的瘋癲，舒以文接過手機，點開來看又是簡短的命令句。  
  
 _ **放學，生態池。走迎曦館來，不要經過活動中心後面。**_  
  
他輕皺起眉，怎麼會是找他？  
  
◇  
  
舒以文後來拒絕了林俊吉的跟屁蟲行為，還沒走近目的地便看見樹叢後方的白色制服襯衫。  
  
久懷的個子不高，蹲在地上，手裏不曉得正弄些什麼，對比周圍大片大片的蕨葉，模樣更是小得像隻貓。  
  
嗯，陰沉沉的貓。想起去年的分組作業，舒以文在心裏補充。  
  
「久懷……同學？」  
  
聞聲，少年很快地起身，手上捧了東西背對著舒以文，也沒多打招呼，單刀直入切進正題，「黃韋澄怎麼死的？」  
  
「呃、自殺？」對於對方的直接，舒以文雖有些錯愕，還是反射地回答，想了想不太確定對方問的是什麼，才又補充，「好像是上吊還是割腕，我不知道。」  
  
不管是哪種，都很痛。他到現在還是很難相信黃韋澄不在了，印象中總是溫溫怯怯的同學，結束掉自己的生命卻是那般果敢，更在後來成為全班的夢魘。  
  
舒以文並沒有蠢到加入班上的大小圈圈，但他心底很清楚，面對霸凌，餘下的人就算沒有選邊站，也都是在助長暴力。  
  
沒有人是局外人，更何況他身為半個當事人，一早就不是了。  
  
「喂，」久懷出聲打斷他的思緒，「說一下你的名字。」  
  
舒以文被問得一愣，「舒、舒以文？」  
  
「什麼名字？」  
  
「……舒……以文？」  
  
少年嘖聲，背影跟著晃了晃，「再說一次，你他媽給我肯定一點，自己名字都不會唸嗎？叫什麼名字！」  
  
這下兇得舒以文縮起肩膀，大聲喊道：「舒以文──！」  
  
──啪。語音剛落，一壺水就潑了舒以文半身。  
  
久懷還拎著保溫瓶，另隻手抓上對方，飛快地往他手裏塞了個摺好的小符。「貼身收著。回家之後記得把門窗都關緊，拍兩下手再進房，最好拍大力點，這樣黃韋澄才不敢太靠近你。」  
  
舒以文還愣著，倒也沒生氣，只是話未過腦就脫出口，「你是乩童嗎？作法？」  
  
「乩你個頭！」久懷沒好氣道。「聽好了，你們班有出事的人應該是看到黃韋澄或被他看到了，我不知道他哪來那麼強的力量到處亂跑，我的能力有限，只能做到這麼多，剩下的你們還是找師父問問看吧，但越快越好，黃韋澄不能再拖了。」  
  
舒以文還是第一次聽久懷一口氣講這麼多話，不知道為什麼，忽然覺得有點新鮮，還有些可愛。嘴角不自覺地揚起，雖然很快地斂住了，卻還是被對方察覺到。  
  
「笑屁笑！」  
  
「沒，」他擺擺手，一面將符咒塞進後邊口袋，「謝謝你。你人真的滿好的，之前是我誤會你了。」  
  
久懷瞪了他一眼，沒說話。  
  
「可是，為什麼只幫我？」  
  
「你很早就知道黃韋澄喜歡你了吧，怎麼發現的？」答非所問。  
  
「啊？」對話跳得有點快，舒以文沒跟上，想了好一會才答道：「因為他常在遠處偷偷看我，有幾次我走過去很認真問他怎麼了，他又紅著臉說沒事。」  
  
「那我也一直偷看你，你怎麼就沒發現？」  
  
等、等一下，是真的跳太快了。  
  
舒以文像是當機一樣，張著嘴開開闔闔，半天沒擠出一句話完整的話，直到對方都收拾好、拎起書包時撞了他一下才回過神。  
  
「我的符水是順便把你也收了嗎？你有這麼弱？嗯？」  
  
「不……不是，重點不是……」  
  
久懷上前一步，抬起頭看他。「那你是直男，歧視同性戀？」  
  
「不是……呃，我是說我沒歧視同性戀，那、那個……」  
  
「你要自己變彎還是我掰彎你？」  
  
「不不，你等一下！」舒以文終於反應過來，踉蹌退了好幾步，「為什麼你可以這麼跳躍！」  
  
久懷挑起下巴，「我含蓄了半年沒成果，不如直接說白了，看你要接受還是想辦法接受，都好過我一個人憋著。」依舊答非所問，少年也不閃不躲，直直地看向舒以文，「還有，你今天還是帶我回家好了。」  
  
舒以文瞪大眼，下意識地再往後退，一腳踩進生態池邊較鬆軟的泥濘時又是一驚。  
  
「看你這樣嚇的，不好的東西更容易趁虛而入。我是要保護你。」  
  
舒以文看著思維邏輯明顯異於常人的久同學，還沒來得及計較對方剛才提供的選項只有一種結果，憶起昨晚的遭遇，背脊先爬上一陣惡寒。  
  
◇  
  
自轉進轉進巷子，久懷的眉就緊緊蹙在一塊。  
  
舒以文也不敢多問，領著人上到舊華廈三樓，走廊才走過半就見對方每踩幾步便拍一下手，直到門前深深一鞠躬，嘴裏喃喃說了什麼才跨進去。  
  
進到屋子後，久懷很快地從身上摸出一張符把貓眼封住，再依序走向陽臺、後陽臺，以及所有的對外窗，都拉開簾子慎重地拍了兩下手後重新闔上，這才又走回來。  
  
舒以文感到有些神奇，明明是在自己家，對方卻熟得像是已經來過好幾次，一系列舉動竟也沒讓他覺得怪，反而有種說不上來的安心感，先前的緊張彷彿一掃而空。  
  
「你為什麼一直要拍手啊？」他打開冰箱，想起汽水已經喝完了，只好又轉身改倒白開水。  
  
「有一說是告訴神明你來了，像日本神道教那樣；另一說是掌心為陽、手背表陰，對拍出正能量可以驅鬼。」久懷接過那杯水，也沒喝，低頭看著倒影裏的自己，「叔公說這事沒有一定，你信，那就有用。」  
  
「我如果不信呢？」話一出口舒以文就後悔了，有些緊張地看向久懷，發現對方只是撇撇嘴自信一笑。  
  
「不信的話你就不會照著簡訊做了。」  
  
時間還早，知道舒以文爸媽都在南部工作，這間房子是親戚借住的後，久懷索性便說要留下來過夜，舒以文也由他，只當多一個人作伴。  
  
他們下樓買了微波食物和零食飲料回來，話匣子逐漸打開，舒以文發覺對方其實沒有自己過去認知的那麼陰沉，只是邏輯跳得太快，能接話的人少，漸漸地才不太開口的。  
  
久懷懂的很多，也不吝於分享，說的大多又是舒以文平常少有接觸的領域，他只覺得新奇有趣，一晚上聊下來倒也輕鬆愉快。  
  
直到近午夜，那個聲音再度出現。  
  
 **噗、咚。**  
 **噗、咚。**  
 **唰──**  
  
一下下擊打在心上，舒以文瞬間繃直了身，大氣都不敢出。  
  
 **噗、咚。**  
 **噗、咚。**  
 **唰── 唰── 唰──**  
  
教人難受的黏膩聲響沾在外頭，更多了摩挲翻找什麼的聲音，舒以文忽然沒由來地一陣噁心，身子剛前傾，久懷便穩穩接住他。  
  
「聲音不對。」他嘖聲，迅速拿下自己胸前的平安符套在舒以文頸上，「你確定黃韋澄是上吊或割腕？你是不是拒絕人家的告白，還讓他很難堪？你們班的人有沒有拿了他什麼東西？」  
  
問題太多，舒以文一時間不知道從何答起，皺緊眉低哼了聲，才要撐著桌子直回身體時，抬眼卻先從門縫見到不該見的東西。  
  
血肉模糊的眼珠，黏在一灘腥紅濁白裏。  
  
那對眼睛咕溜溜地轉了半晌，似是發現了舒以文的目光，忽地翻過來定定盯著他，竟還像是在笑一般，一顫一顫地抖動著。  
  
舒以文甚至聽見，呼嚕喀㗳的黏糊笑聲，越過門板、緊貼於耳畔響起，胃裏的東西爭先恐後湧上來，他軟倒在桌旁，手上全沒了力氣。  
  
久懷伸手撈住舒以文，俐落地將他安回沙發椅上，並從對方口袋裏掏出傍晚的符，讓人握著按在胸前，低聲說了句閉上眼，又抬手朝門口狠狠扔下兩個黃色三角形，沉聲喝道：「夠了沒有黃韋澄！」  
  
隨著符咒落地，外邊猛地迸出紅光，黏膩的笑頓時轉為尖銳哀鳴，原先低沉的噗咚聲響變得急切，咚咚咚咚一下下撞在地上，整個空間也為之震動。  
  
久懷一個箭步向前，伸手扯下幾根頭髮，置於掌心搓熱了便合掌一拍，清脆聲響幾乎是同時撞散了外頭的動靜。  
  
「黃韋澄，速速隨領路人走去！這裏不是你該待的地方，要怒要怨，都下去數算過了再來說！」  
  
門後的光芒斂去，只聞一聲嗚咽隨著尾音漸弱而消逝。久懷長吁了口氣，頹然坐倒於地，頂著濃重的疲憊感，手腳並用地爬回沙發旁，闔眼之前還不忘先狠狠擰了一把早已昏睡過去的舒以文。  
  
馬的，什麼都做了，就是沒想到人是跳樓死的。頭下腳上的最麻煩了。  
  
這筆帳，他醒來後一定加倍討回來。

  
Fin.


End file.
